pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Scraggy
Witaj Witaj, na Buizel Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:Scraggy. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 17:30, mar 17, 2012 Czemu skopiowaeś/aś moję pliki laprasa bez mojej zgody! >_< Wiki Denkichu 18:38, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam do mojego anime (mojego, a NIE mojago i wiki) Elo, Elo companero 17:07, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Farma Pokemon ,zagrasz? Proszę przynajmniej spróbuj Nie możesz sobie sama podwyższać poziomu!!!Tylko ja to robie !!!Wikcio4 16:01, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Czesc.Chciałbym ci zaoferować stworzenia ze mną anime? - Jabudex 16:16, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz o tym że na farmie mozesz dawać kilka przedmiotów dziennie?-Wikcio4 17:06, maj 9, 2012 (UTC) To co, zrobisz ze mną anime? - Jabudex 11:57, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) No, to będzie nasze anime. - Jabudex 12:05, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) W jakim będziemy najpierw regionie podróżować? - Jabudex 16:41, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) Hoenn? - Jabudex 16:41, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) Może jutro zaczniemy robić.. - Jabudex 16:51, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) No i jest spoko - Jabudex 16:56, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) Nom, nasze anime: Nasze anime, powiedz mi jakiego chceż mieć startera.Mudkipa, Torchica czy Treecko? - Jabudex 13:06, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Ja Torchica.A jak będzie mieć nasz 3 podróżnik który będzie mieć Mudkipa? - Jabudex 13:27, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Hej zapiszesz się do mojego opowiadania jest 1 wolne miejsce na główną postać , a przydała by się 1 dziewczyna ^^ (przed zapisaniem przeczytaj zasady)-Wikcio4 19:32, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Scraggy zamiast Użytkownik:Scraggy tu Użytkownik:Scraggy/Opowiadanie/Kate daj użytkownik wikcio4 ... tak będzie mi o wiele łatwiej proszę cię Napisz tu tylko na dyskusji jakie będziesz chciała złapać pokemony i w jakie które ewoluować-Wikcio4 20:06, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Mam pytanie bo jak masz napisane Luxio -> Luxray to możesz złapać jako Shinx'a czy nie?Bo wolał bym gdybyś mogła chyba że ci tak strasznie zależy-Wikcio4 20:31, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Popatrz na moją dyskusje wybrałaś prawie wszystkie pokemony te same co Jabudex -_- Wikcio4 16:42, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Na pewno chcesz być trenerką ? Mamy 3 trenerów... Wikcio4 16:57, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Cześć. 123ViVa123 15:21, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz co, może zrób te odcinki anime bo lubie czytać anime innych 3 123ViVa123 15:28, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Fajnie. Te moje anime Unova, najpierw robiłam odcinki, potem zaczęłam robić postacie i nadal nie mam historii rzadnej XD 123ViVa123 15:32, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Fajnie : ) Plik:Blastoises.jpg Eeee. niepamiętam XD. Przesłałam, bo bardziej by chyba pasował do tabeli : ) 123ViVa123 17:08, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Halo...?123ViVa123 17:16, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) No i lepiej 3 Swoją 3 - przeróbka obrazka i poki swoje jeśli mogę 123ViVa123 17:29, maj 20, 2012 (UTC)3 A mąge być jedną z głównych w każdym regionie? 123ViVa123 17:33, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Halo...sorki ale jeśli ktoś nie odpisuje szybko to zaczynam się zastanawiać - cecha charakteru. 123ViVa123 17:39, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Hura! A poków ile sie chce? 123ViVa123 17:48, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Znów się zastanawiam 123ViVa123 17:54, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Eeee...wolę być jednym X3. Muszę kończyć, pa. 123ViVa123 18:11, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) A czemu mogę mieć tylko 25 (pięć poków razy pięć regionów) ty samych Taurosów masz więcej. 123ViVa123 18:12, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) A mogę mieć Kanto - Sinnoh parę, ale nie za dużo, a dużo w Unovie? 123ViVa123 19:25, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Spoko :) a mam pomysła. Podróżowałam już po każdym regionie i zdobyłam 8 odznak i pić wstążęk każdego, tylko jeszcze nie brałam udziału w ligach, może tak być? 123ViVa123 19:49, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Hejo, dobre wieści, zaczynam robić poki. 123ViVa123 16:08, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) No dobra... 123ViVa123 17:03, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, ale wiesz, że Eevee nienawidzi siedzieć w PokeBallu? 123ViVa123 20:14, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) uzupelnij siebie we wspomnieniach!!! teraz!!!!!!!!!! Zmienię, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Nie wiem po prostu czy mają zcy nie, po prostu robię. Mam dużo na głowie. Moje anime, postać w anime koleżanki, postać w twoim anime, to trudniejsze niż się wydaje. 123ViVa123 09:54, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do opowiadania? 123ViVa123 10:12, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, możemy zaczynać. Ja robię, jaki chceż mieć wygląd? Jabudex 11:17, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Zrobisz siebię? Nasze anime:Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Nasze anime Dobry ci, właśnie zrobiłąm pokemona do regionu. 123ViVa123 14:02, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Czy matką Pichu Suzy może być moja Pikachu? 123ViVa123 14:51, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Snivy it's mine! fajna gra, mam 8 lvl. Superbia, fajna gra, mam 8 lvl. Jakim prawem skopiowałaś w swoim opowiadaniu zasady i może być ode mnie?!-Wikcio4 15:14, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) W przyszłości?: Snivy (nadal), Tepig (Emboar później), Oshawott (nie ewoluuje), Lucario (ewoluuje z Riolu), eee, niechce mnie się już pisać, poprostu wszystkie, które będą w moim anime Jun. 123ViVa123 15:22, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) W opowiadaniu chcem mieć takie pokemony jak w moim anime.Od pierwsej formy eolucyjnej(Oprócz Tranquila) do ostatniej formy.Oprócz Oshawotta, bo on nie ewoluuje. - Jabudex 15:51, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Wejdź ,przeczytaj prośbę , pomóż mi ,zależy mi na twojej pomocy Wiesz co rozmyśliłem się do mojego anime wybierać można na startera tylko istniejące pokemony oraz pokemony z dexa mojego regionu jeżeli nie zmienisz pokemona do jutra zostaniesz usunięty/a -Wikcio4 17:19, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam do mangi : ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:23, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, moje anime Unova już się skończyło, niedługo zacznie się seria Sinnoh^^.Mój Torchic niedługo gotowy^^ - Jabudex 17:09, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Czy czytasz moje anime? Zapisując się w zasadach jest napisane że zapisując się musisz wypełnić profil i czytać anime jednak nie za bardzo to robisz! Kiedy jest zapisane w anime że mówisz że masz jeszcze jednego pokemona (nawet pewno nie wiesz w jakim to odcinku!) robisz tabelke na następnego pokemona i dajesz ,,?!-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:17, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Fajny odcinek.Ja napiszę H002, ty H003, tak na zmianę, ok? - Jabudex 11:19, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Hej jest sprawa :). W aniem razem z Vivą robimy konkurs łapania poemonów trawiastych. I jakiego pokemona chcesz złapać? I co chcesz z nim zrobić np. wypuśćić, zostawić czy odesłać do domu? - PiPikachu Plik:025female.gif Zapraszam ! 1 Numer już jest! http://pl.poketydzien.wikia.com/wiki/Poke-tydzien_Wiki Zostań Arceusem i stwórz region ! Zostań Arceusem i stwórz region ! wziąść udział :3 chcesz się zapisać do Anime 2?? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:17, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, tylko rób to tak jak ja zrobiłam (tabelki) oraz imię z jakiejś gry :3, jeśli możesz to również obrazek jak moje postacie :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:23, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Najlepiej jeśli z Kanto, ale może być z innego, ale nie z Unovy. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:57, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Mam pytanie?! Czytałaś zasady?!!!! A oto jeden z podpunktu zasad ... *Anime jest z Kanto ale Kanto jest połączone z Jotho więc na początek tylko 1 pokemon i to ma być starter z Kanto chyba że ktoś mnie się spyta na mojej dyskusji czy może innego pokemona (i jakiego...) Nie możesz być rywalką Arta ponieważ został on wywalony z mego anime możesz być główną postacią ^^ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:46, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Już za późno Pomocniczka jest główną za Arta mogłaś szybciej zaareagować -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:44, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się dopisać jako główna? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:19, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) To super, bo już się zapisałam :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:13, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Poza. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:47, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz co ja bym chciał żeby on sobie sam wyskakiwał z pokeballa tak jak Oshawott Asha ^^ i ma mieć taki charakter zdziwiło mnie to iż Tepig waży 10 kg , i nie wiem czy byś tyle na ramieniu uniosła ^^ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:50, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Możesz się zapsać ale możesz mieć tylko 1 startera nie można :Charmandera,Vulpixa,Eevee-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 12:30, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Masz mi podać imię wygląd i party (6 poków tylko z kanto)-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 13:54, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Nie zgadzam się na Bulbasaura (masz go zmnienić) i zmień Pidgey'a lub Caterpie -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:10, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) '''NIE KOPIOWAĆ MOICH TABELEK Z JUN! A JAK JUŻ MIAŁAŚ BRAĆ TO WZIĘŁABYŚ CHOCIAŻ:' 200px 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:24, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok już możesz zrobić profil-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:25, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Wystąpisaś w moim anime w 1 odcinku to czemu masz napisane że wystąpiłaś MK??? ?-Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 11:59, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorki, że od razu się przyczepiłam... 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:22, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Okey, ale jako rywal, i poczekaj chwilę, trzeba ją reaktywować ^^ 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:32, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Chociaż...możesz być główną, robię pożądną reaktywację. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:35, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz, chodzi oto, że skoro ja mam Piplupa, to jeszcze dwoje głównych może mieć startera z Sinnoh (ale nie Piplupa) : | 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:54, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:59, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Czemu nie uzupełniasz karty w moim anime jeżeli dalej tak będzie będziesz usunięta -Wiktor Nudzę się, a ty? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:50, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) pogadamy tu? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:54, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) Scraggy a nie mógł bym się wypisać z twojego anime? Nie mam czasu bo mam własne anime i jakoś muszę się swoim zająć :( -Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 12:05, sie 11, 2012 (UTC) Nowy wygląd tabelek w twoim opowiadaniu ^^ 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:31, sie 11, 2012 (UTC) Spoks, po to to robię :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 21:01, sie 11, 2012 (UTC) Mogę do Opowiadania Unova jako rywal? Panna Falka (Dyskusja) 21:16, sie 11, 2012 (UTC) Jako rywal. A mogą się Pokemony powtarzać? Panna Falka (Dyskusja) 21:22, sie 11, 2012 (UTC) Siemka, mogę dołączyć do twojego opowiadania? Chciałbym być rywalem ;] Plik:526mini.gif DrLatios(dyskusja)Plik:526mini.gif 22:07, sie 11, 2012 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki, właśnie chciałem być koordynatorem ;). Jakby co, listę Poków i mój opis już wstawiłem.Plik:526mini.gif DrLatios(dyskusja)Plik:526mini.gif 22:45, sie 11, 2012 (UTC)